IndigNation 2016
For the 12th anniversary of IndigNation, Singapore's LGBT pride season, in 2016, the theme “Truth to Power” was chosen to rally the community together for activism, information exchange and empowerment. =Event line-up= IndigNation Opening: Strike a Pose Facebook event page:https://www.facebook.com/events/543447405845543/. Friday, 5 August 2016 from 9:30pm to 11pm Join us at the Projector for the local premiere of an iconic documentary. Strike a Pose follows the lives of Madonna’s seven gay male backup dancers from her 1990 Blonde Ambition tour, revealing how they became inspirations for the gay community. This screening will be followed by an IndigNation Opening Party. Details Come and celebrate the opening of INDIGNATION 2016 with Singapore premiere of the acclaimed documentary STRIKE A POSE, presented by Indignation Queer Film Festival! Money raised from ticket sales will go towards supporting IndigNation events this year and in future years. SYNOPSIS In 1990, seven young male dancers - 6 gay, 1 straight - joined Madonna on the Blonde Ambition tour, her most controversial tour. On stage and in the iconic film Truth or Dare they showed the world how to express yourself. Now, 25 years later, they reveal the truth about life during and after the tour. Strike a Pose is a dramatic tale about overcoming shame and finding the courage to be who you are. GET YOUR TICKETS HERE: http://peatix.com/event/181684 Directed by Ester Gould and Reijer Zwaan Belgium, Netherlands, 2016 Official Selection for BERLINALE 2016, TRIBECA 2016 and HOTDOCS 2016. Media Rating: M18 (Mature 18) - Homosexual Themes Find out more at: https://www.facebook.com/strikeaposefilm/ http://www.strikeaposefilm.com/ Film Festival @ The Projector Friday, 5 August 2016 A mini-film festival of LGBT-themed movies, curated by Stephanie Dogfoot and Muslim Sahib. Papa Rainbow Facebook event page:https://www.facebook.com/events/637554813076036/. Peatix event page:http://peatix.com/event/181590?lang=en-sg. (In an event ticketing is sold out. Limited tickets will be sold at the door. TICKETS: Standard (Free Seating) - $12.00. All Access Pass (Free Seating) SOLD OUT - $50.00. (All Access Pass allows access to all film screening during the festival; Papa Rainbow, Strike A Pose, Queer Shorts and Funny & Fabulous)) Saturday, 6 August 2016 from 7:30pm to 9pm The Projector, 6001 Beach Road #05-00 Golden Mile Tower, Singapore 199589 Details Media Rating: M18 (Mature 18) - Homosexual Themed. Please get your ticket at http://peatix.com/event/181590 Papa Rainbow (彩虹伴我行) Directed by Popo Fan Produced by Queer Comrades, PFLAG China China, 2016 Synopsis: In China, most families have difficulties facing their lesbian, gay, bisexual and/or transgender (LGBT) children. They have to contend with common social beliefs that homosexuality is shameful, abnormal, a perverted condition caused by deviant family relationships. Many parents see their kids as their property, and fathers often assert their authority to ensure that no harm comes to the family reputation. The documentary "Papa Rainbow" features six Chinese fathers who talk openly and freely about their experiences with their LGBT children. Speaking out against discrimination and stigma, they redefine what it means to protect a household. They fully embrace their kids for who they are, and become pioneer activists fighting for an equal and diverse society. Interview with director Fan Popohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jROBNt4C3zU: Trailerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J-Xmbr9XhE#t=0: Funny & Fabulous Saturday, 6 August 2016 from 9:30pm to 11pm The Projector, 6001 Beach Road #05-00 Golden Mile Tower, Singapore 199589 Details Media Rating: M18 (Mature 18) - Homosexual Themed, Sex and Nudity. IndigNation Queer Film Festival brings you Funny & Fabulous with 2 short films, in one screening, that takes a unique spin to life events; 大龍鳳 (The Dragon and Phoenix Show) and Angmo & Amoi (A Film about Difference). Please get your ticket at http://peatix.com/event/181583 大龍鳳 (The Dragon and Phoenix Show) Mok Yuk Kuen Hong Kong, 2012 Synopsis: Mother discovers son’s gay identity after his suicide. She decides to come out of the closet on his behalf and arrange the first ever gay ghost marriage. Little does she know she is getting herself into one conniving scheme after another and insufferable family drama. Angmo & Amoi A Film about Difference Elaine Foster and Seok Wun Au Yong Malaysia, 2014 Synopsis: Angmo and Amoi is a mockumentary which follows the life of two queer women in Malaysia - Elaine, a not very politically correct, loud mouthed, white British girl, who works for a local women's NGO and her new roommate Ying, a regular but not so regular newly out Chinese Malaysian lawyer who wants a bit of fun. Their cultural differences are immediately apparent but a close bond between the girls is quickly forged against all the odds as the two discover they are not so different after all. Queer Shorts 2016 Facebook event page:https://www.facebook.com/events/1777251792519302/. Saturday, 6 August 2016 at 7:30pm to 9pm Details Media Rating: M18 (Mature 18) - Homosexual Themed, Sex and Nudity. IndigNation Queer Film Festival brings you Queer Shorts 2016 with 4 short films, in one screening, that have been prominent in the LGBTQ community within the last few years; That’s My Boy, When Mom Visits, 犧牲之旅 (Life of Silence) and Soul Mates. Please get your tickets at http://peatix.com/event/181589 That’s My Boy Akhil Sathyan India, 2016 Won Jury’s Best Documentary Award at Bioscope Global Film Festival 2015. Won Best Documentary at Sanford International Film Festival 2016. Synopsis: Thats my boy, a documentary portrays the life of Sonu, who strongly disagrees to believe that his gender is the biological one. Sonu was born a girl but he always knew that his physical body and mental identity were at odds with each other. Amidst all adverse circumstances and a very poor social background Sonia flew towards her goal of defining a synergetic relationship between her body and mind, which finally made her a ‘him',Sonu. When Mom Visits Chang Chiung-wen Taiwan/USA, 2015 Synopsis: Vic’s perfect life in America ends as her mother Lynn pays an abrupt visit from Taiwan. Her girlfriend Janet realizes that Vic has never come out as she promised. Devastated, Janet leaves their apartment with a suitcase. The next day, Lynn takes Vic to have lunch with her friends. Vic assumes that Lynn has set her up with a male suitor but little, does she know that her mother has a secret of her own 犧牲之旅 (Life of Silence) Ying Cheng-Ru Taiwan, 2014 Screened at Taiwan Golden Harvest Awards & Short Film Festival 2015, Tokyo International Lesbian & Gay Film Festival 2015 and Frederick Film Festival LGBTQ Night 2015, among others. Synopsis: A fiction woven in the reality, three gay men tangled in two weddings. When there is contradiction between erotic life and parental expectation, one would have to make a difficult choice. In order to rethink marriage, Life of Silence, a sequel to Body at Large, looks at the oppressed sexual minorities. What is a Happy Family? Is there only a single way to make it? Or one should be able to embrace one’s sexuality freely? Soulmates Lei Lei Aye Myanmar, 2015 Opened for &PROUD Yangon LGBT Film Festival & Cabaret 2016 Synopsis: Two Myanmar ladies living a normal life in central Myanmar… even though for many people in their country their life as a couple is not so normal. A short documentary film by the Rainbow Reels workshop to open the &PROUD Yangon LGBT Film Festival & Cabaret 2016 Natural Education: a Queer Conference Saturday, 13 August to Sunday, 14 August An all-day conference about diverse issues in the community, from safer sex to parenting to media portrayals of LGBT sexuality. Different events will be held in English, Mandarin and Malay. Transgender Cultural Night Sunday, 14 August An evening of literature and music by members of Singapore’s transgender community. ContraDiction XII: Dirty Dozen Saturday, 27 August Our annual queer evening of literature and music returns, with a special theme to mark our 12th anniversary. Curated by Stephanie Dogfoot, Ng Yi-Sheng and Zarina Muhammad. =See also= *IndigNation: Singapore's first gay pride month *IndigNation 2006 *IndigNation 2007 *IndigNation 2008 *IndigNation 2009 *IndigNation 2010 *IndigNation 2011 *IndigNation 2012 *IndigNation 2013 *IndigNation 2014 *IndigNation 2015 =References & external links= *IndigNation SG's Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/IndigNationSG?fref=ts. *IndigNation SG's Wordpress site:https://indignationsg.wordpress.com/. *A playlist of videos of past IndigNation events on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEE094F6859E9F1CC. *IndigNation Sg's YouTube channel:http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGfbL2dC8ezTdyOfTWWBcqQ. *PLU's IndigNation website. (now defunct) *The older IndigNation Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/pages/IndigNation/143627712322948?fref=ts. Its name was changed to plu.sg in July 2016 by Jun Pow so as not to clash with the official IndigNation SG Facebook page. =Acknowledgements= This article was compiled by Roy Tan. Category:General articles